(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental prosthesis, and more particularly to methods of forming dental prosthesis. Specifically, the present invention relates to methods of forming dental prosthesis in situ in a patient's mouth by injection molding using a mold of a corrected model of the patient's dentition.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,687 to Millet teaches pontics with a rigid core formed of a plastic material such as acrylic, lucite, plexiglass or other hard material, and detachable cap formed of a flexible plastic such as polyethylene which have the external contours of a natural tooth. The external configuration of the cap is substantially the same as the porcelainized portion of the restoration to be formed. The pontics are used for creating an investment mold for casting a metal frame of gold or other suitable materials to which porcelain is applied. The dental restoration is then fit into the patient's mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,545 to Kennedy teaches methods for forming a temporary dental prosthesis as a bridge in situ in a patient's mouth for restoration of missing or broken teeth. The method utilizes a positive model of the patient's mouth which is corrected to the desired size and shape of the teeth to be restored. An elastomeric mold is formed using the model as a pattern which is fitted over the patient's jaw. A self-curing liquid resin is drawn into the cavity by vacuum across the bridge to form the dental prosthesis which is removed and then cemented in place. This requires that a good seal be provided between the jaw and the mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,736 also to Kennedy teaches a method and apparatus for forming a dental prosthesis for restoration of a patient's teeth. An elastomeric mold and a hard model are secured together to form an assembly with a mold cavity within. The assembly is placed in a vacuum chamber to produce a vacuum inside the chamber and the mold. When a connection between a source and the assembly is opened a liquid material is pushed into the mold cavity to form the prosthesis, which is then installed in the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,946 to Kennedy teaches hollow dental crown forms, preferably co-polyester plastics, having the shape of a natural tooth for holding and shaping composite resin material applied to a tooth which requires restoration. A tab which provides a gripping handle is formed at the base of the crown form, and a flange is formed around the base of the crown form. The crown is then installed in the patient.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,192,207 and 5,332,390 to Rosellini teach crowns or replacement teeth and methods of production thereof. The crown or replacement teeth are formed by filling a transparent shell tooth with a light setting resin and disposing the filled transparent shell tooth onto a prepared tooth of a patient. The filled shell tooth is illuminated to set the resin and bond it to the shell tooth form. Polishing and shaping are then done in situ to form the crown.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,913 to Updyke et al. teach a method of making caps of eight different sizes for each of a persons teeth. The caps are preferably prepared from quartz or silicon dioxide filled acrylic materials. The caps can be placed over a prepared tooth and exposed to ultraviolet light to form the solid capped tooth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,682 to Carlson teaches permanent composite dental bridges constructed either in situ or ex situ. The material is applied in the in situ process between abutment teeth and wings formed from the composite material are attached to surfaces of the abutment teeth before curing. These steps are successively repeated until a dental bridge is form within the patient's mouth. A gingival stent is used as a platform upon which the composite laminations are formed, and is removed after the formation of the bridge prior to contouring and finishing of the bridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,913 to Hurson discloses an impression cap and methods of taking dental impressions in a patient's mouth by injecting an impression material into an inner cavity of the impression cap. The impression cap is then removed from the patient's mouth for the fabrication of a dental restoration.
While the related art teach various methods of forming dental prosthesis in situ, there still exists a need for an improved method of forming injection molded dental prosthesis in situ in a patient's mouth.